Struggle with feelings
by Sara lovelymusic
Summary: When Gardenia goes away to find Jack she finds an old enemy as well. what will happen? Will romance blossom? Will she become a Guardian? who is this enemy? why am I asking so many questions! find out in... Struggle With Feelings! *story better than summary*
1. Chapter 1

Struggle With Feelings.

Me: Ello mah lovelies! How are u? im good thanks so this is inspired by part of a dream I had and ill just fill in the gaps on how it started and how I want it to end im now open to flames! Yay! I do NOT own anything except the characters I made up and plot and Jimmie.

JJP: Sup, *look to see Jack Frost* OH MY YOU'RE- *Blush and squeal*

Jack Frost: yo

Me: since when have you guy's started talking gangster without me starting :'( im gunna cry!*sobs* *sees Pitch and cries harder*

JJP: *Hug Sara*

Jack Frost: no no it's alright look *freezes Pitch* see all better right?

KK: *sniff* *nods head* ok… wait…. Why was the boogie man here anyways didn't you guys finish him off?

JJP: *looking at Jack*... whatcha say?

* * *

Hello you may or may not know me but I know you. I help and protect plants, animals, and even you. Most people believe me only in stories but I am real. Just like the Guardians. I feel like im invisible; at least Jack Frost has his whole town who believes in him. I feel left out.

Anyway, I'm the "daughter" of Mother Nature. Even though she's not my real mother, but still she took me in when I was left out. She constantly talks about Jack Frost; how she wishes that he was her son, how he makes a perfect snow day, Guardian and blah blah blah. Oh I'm so rude. I'm sorry I haven't introduce myself yet, my form is known as Gardenia, but my real name is Marylynn. Hey I, didn't make that up, the Moon said it the Gardenia thing. Though, I do know where my real name comes from, but I'll tell you that later. Right now I have a mission.

'What's your mission?' you may ask.

Well, I need to find Jack Frost and see what's so great about him. Silly, I know, but hey; if you were in my position you would do the exact same thing too. Well probably not the exact same thing, but I think you get my point.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

'Ahhhh another good snowball fight in the making. Well I think my work here is done.' I thought to myself as I flew through the air heading toward my lake. Which was about to come into view in 5…4…3…2..1.. Ah my lake, ok I've got to stop saying 'ah' unless I want that to be my catchphrase. As I settled my feet in the ground, I see that the sun is already setting.

I just fall back on the ground and stared at the beautiful scenery unfold.

* * *

When the sun was down and the moon up; I got up from where I was sitting. Suddenly, I had a strange feeling someone was around but I ignored that feeling. As I took about five steps from where I was, then heard an 'ouch'.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I said pointing my shepherd's staff at the woods.

"Ummm, can you get, oh I don't know, OFF MY STOMACH!" I heard a person yell but I still stayed at the same spot. I was trying to figure out where the voice came from.

"Hey, look down." I did. I saw nothing but the ground, then suddenly a face of a girl appeared. More of her body pop to life, her arms, legs and a stomach which I was standing.

"Oh sorry." I mumbled as I got off of her

"I guess it's alright." She said as she started to rise off the ground.

Then I got a really good look at her; she's prettily tan. She had black pants that ended below the knee, similar to mine. Her shirt hugged her chest but around the top of the stomach it got loose and the sleeves were like that too; I noticed that the color was green. Hm, reminds me of the ground of fresh green grass. Her brown hair ends at her shoulders, completely was wavy; I've also noticed the flowers in her hair. Her eyes were green with small flecks of honey brown.

"Umm hello?" she asked; I must've been looking at her too long.

"I'm sorry; were you saying something?" I asked politely.

"Yes I was. I said are you Jack Frost, and is this you lake?"

"Yes, and yes." I replied.

"Good, I want to talk to you."

"About…?" I asked, surprised that she could see me.

"Well, I see you're wondering how I could see you. I'm not apart of this town is because I'm a legend like you Jack; but no one believes in me. My name is Gardenia, but my real name is Marylynn. You can call me either since we are both legends."

"Wait a minute; if you are Gardenia, then is Mother Nature your mom?" I asked, I keep hearing Mother N talking about something called Gardenia… now I know

"Yes; that's why I'm here for actually. My 'mother' keeps bragging about you saying. 'Oh I wish that Jack Frost was my son, and he make's a perfect snow day oh you should've seen it Gardenia and blah blah blah.'" Wow; she mimicked M.N. perfectly, "Ugh! That makes me so pissed! I feel like I'm a piece of crap when she talks about you. Which, trust me, it's constantly and…"

I didn't hear the rest because, I noticed that poison ivy that was growing around her. With thorn might I add, and she bled whenever a thorn scraped her, and was surrounding her and boy were they angry! That's when I relized three things 1) her emotions control her powers, 2) Don't piss her off and 3) I'm in a deep load of crap if I don't calm her down.

"Hey ummm Marylynn? I need you to take some deep breaths and count to ten; Ok?" She stopped her ranting and looked at me " Take some deep breaths with me ok and let's count to ten."

"One," deep breath "Two." she said and she took a deep breath.

"Three." I said taking a deep breath with her.

"Four," she said and took a deep breath.

"Five," we took a deep breath and I saw that the ivy waqs going down.

"Six," she said she took a deep breath and the wasps were calming down.

"Seven." I said the wasps were starting to disappearing now,"Eight," the ivy was completely gone.

"Nine," the wasps disappeared, "Ten." She looked relaxed.

"Are you feeling ok now?" I asked cautiously. She nodded; I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Sorry 'bout that." She looked at the ground as if she was ashamed. Then the leaves flew around her, she looked so sad.

"No need for apologizing; it's alright. Really, it is."

Gardenia must have been keeping something botteled up inside to make her emotional; and I'm going to find out. Whether it kills me or not, but I have to draw the subject out of her slowly and carefully. She looked up at me, some emotion passed through her eyes really fast; I couldn't tell what emotion it was.

"Hey Jack?" She looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Ummm can you t-tell me about your umm past life… please?"

I was surprised she wanted to know my past life 'hm maybe her emotions have to do with her past life… might as well give it a shot'.

"Alright."

She looked at me with happiness and flowers started to bloom and nearby animals came around her sounding happy 'huh.. ' I thought

"But… you have to tell me your past life and your current life as well" I said she was still happy, "Now it all started…" she sat down immediately after I said that and my story began. ( A/N: im not going to spoil it for those of you who have not seen the movie if you want to find out his past life then . . for those of you who have watched it you no wat happens)

When I finished, I looked at her, she looked like she might cry then she got up, sprinted to me and hugged me; but with the force of her sprint, it threw me off balance a little bit. But the roots held onto my hands and feet so I wouldn't fall.

"That's so sad what happened to you…. You did that for her…. You're-you're her hero…." She was shaking badly, I could tell she wanted to cry but she didn't let a single tear escape; only her sobs.

"It's alright, you don't have to cry for me. I only did it for the best." I said as I hugged her back. After a while her shaking stopped and she looked up at me, I could see sadness in her eyes.

"Now, it's your turn to tell me what happened to you."

"Ok." she let me go; I felt a bit sad, she helped me feel warm. Oh well.

* * *

Gardenia/Marylynn's P.O.V

"You might want to sit down, mine is a lot longer than yours" He was about to sit on the ground but I stopped him.

"Here let me." I said then vines, roots, leaves, and grass gathered and made him a recliner.

"Well sit down; it's perfectly stable and it wont freeze unless you want it to." He sat down. While he got comfortable, I got a seat of my own a recliner like his of course, hey I wanna be comfy too!

"Well I was eighteen like you, Jack. I had three little sisters and a baby brother. We live next to the woods like you; hey ain't that a coincidence?" I said laughing. Jack laughed too. After we were done laughing I continued.

"Anyways, my real mom asked me to go pick some berries and to bring along the 2nd oldest of my sisters, her name was Alexis. Me and Alexis were picking berries when Alexis called me over, so of course I thought of the worst case scenario and sprinted as fast as I could. 'What's wrong Alexis?! Are you hurt?' I yelled but she only said look and then she pointed to a hole in the ground it was filled with thorns, ivy, weeds, and vines. It was big enough to fit me and a baby. 'Yes I see the hole, what about it?' I asked then turned around to go pick some more berries then I heard a yell. 'ALEXIS!' I yelled with worry and dashed off as fast as I can I see Alexis about to fall then." I stop to cry a bit, when I calmed myself, I continued again.

"Where was I? Oh yeah, then she fell into the thorns. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up so fast so she wouldn't get more cuts, unfortunately she was bleeding a lot. I ripped my skirt and used the scraps as makeshift then ran as fast as I could to our house without bouncing so much. After that day, I would always blame myself for her getting hurt. They said if I didn't stop the bleeding in time, she would've bleed to death but she was alive and well. She had many scars and had a limp; everytime I saw her, I would burst out crying and blaming myself. Whenever she sees this, she comes over and says 'It's alwite mawylynn it's not youw fawt' you gotta remember she five, the youngest one is two and the oldest one is 15 and I was 18 when I died."

"Wow; so what happened? How did you get your powers and die?" Jack asked me excitedly; well, someone's a little eager.

"Hold on cowboy, I'm almost there. Anyhow as I was saying she always comforted me, a few week later I went to go pick more berries 'cuz my mom was making raspberry pie. She always makes the best, anyways before I get off tract. The oldest one came along, her name was Danielle, technically she was 2nd oldest cuz I'm the official oldest. Anyways, my sister found the same hole again, this time I wasn't letting any one outta my sight, she was leaning over it, too far, and I started getting nervous. 'Hey sis, I don't think you should lean over too far.' I said concern in my voice 'Oh don't worry sis I'll be fi-' just then she fell in I grabbed her foot. 'It's going to be ok just relax.' 'How?' 'Singing.' Then we sung the lullaby our mom sung to us when were scared, my family say I have a good voice, but I only sing to help keep people calm in intense situations. As I was singing, animals came by and left. When we reached the note we had to hold, I pulled her over so fast. I fell in but luckly she was on the ground 'MARYLYNN NOO-!'…. that was all I heard before I fell deeper in." I sighed before I continued; my eyes closing remembering it all.

"It was _bottomless_ it seemed I got tangled in roots and vines. Ten feet in the hole and I was cut by millions of thorns and I was bleeding so much I felt dizzy then I stopped breathing, everything went black. It felt like 30 seconds passed when I finally woke up, I had no clothes on when I looked at myself, even my hair was shorter. I felt something pulling me up with the help of the plants in the hole, then when I looked up, I saw the moon a bit blurry cuz of all the plants. Then my head broke the surface, I kept getting lifted towards the moon until I was five feet in the the plants grabbed me and put me on the round safely. When I looked at myself again, the vines wrapped itself around me and made a dress that covers my feet, it also made a little train that was about three inches long behind me. I was amazed by the outfit, it was beautiful! I could see lights coming from the forest; I took a step towards the light but I heard something say 'climb then jump towards the city. It'll be easier.' ok I said then I jumped to reach the branch but instead I floated up towards the treetops; I thought this is awesome! The lights I saw was easier to see. It was a city. Wow I breathed as I started floating but then I thought 'can I disappear in the air' then I felt a strange vibration." I open my eyes to see Jack staring intesently at me.

"I tried looking at myself but I couldn't. I wasn't there, then I realized a lot of things. 1)I could understand plants and animals 2)I could float/fly/disappear into the air and 3) the moon was talking to me. All he said was _'your Name is Gardenia'_ and that's it! He did talk to me again after all this time; and how do I know that people didn't know I was there? Well, I walked over to a little girl who was crying because there was a drawing of the most beautiful flower I've ever seen and when I said do you want that flower? She didn't reply so I put my hand on her shoulder it went through her! You can imagine my surprise? So I had an idea, I made the flower in the picture bloom right next to her, so she wouldn't be sad when it withered. I made sure it would last until she was deceased. After I saw how happy I made that little girl, it made me happy. So I grew that flower wherever I go that's why you see the flower next to you and me now." I explained.

I pointed to the flower so he could see it. I could tell he was intoxicated by its beauty but I had to interrupt

"Then I was wondering the world, yes even the North Pole; until I found Mother Nature. She took me in as her 'daughter' but then she started talking about you and I had enough! I said 'I don't want you to be my mother any more Mother Nature and I don't want you to find me. I still love you but I can't be around you any more goodbye.' So, I came here but when I saw you admiring the sunset I thought 'eh I'll wait then' but you took forever. So I fell asleep, then you almost walked all over me so I stopped you before you could step on my chest or broke any bones."

"Wait so," Jack shift in his seat, "when humans walk on you, you don't feel a thing?"

"Nope."

"But when a legend walks on you, you feel something?"

"Yup"

"Ok that clears things up, now another question..."

"Shoot,"

"Ok, do you become the ground wherever you sleep?"

"Nope; I become the element I touch. For example, I'm sleeping on water I become part of the water. And another example if I'm sleeping on a tree, I become part of the tree; except my shape is there of course."

"Oh ok; that make sense."

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I sometimes feel alone; like no one's there to c-care for m-me and nobody w-wants me." That's where I started bawling.

It's true, I feel like no one believes in me; so no one will want me. I felt something warm wrap around me, they felt like arms. I looked up to see Jack looking down at me, "It's going to alright. You're not alone 'cuz I'm here for you."

"Thanks Jack. But since I left Mother Nature, I had no where else to sleep; when I do it's only for an hour because I'm afraid." Tears still sliding but no more sobbing,at least there wasn't any reaction with the plants wow it felt…. Nice to tell someone my story; I'm glad I had told Jack, he's a good listener.

"Well… You could stay with me."

I was surprised by Jack's offer, "Really that's, that's nice of you Jack. Are you sure I won't be a burden on you?"

"No! You wont be a burden Marylynn; I'll be more than happy to share my home with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

I took a deep breath "Ok, thankyou Jack!" I hugged him harder most of the legends or people who have touched Jack would say he's so cold he gives you goose bumps but all I feel is heat from him. "Hey Jack?"

"Yeah Gardenia?"

"I hear from a lot of people that you're cold..."

"What about it?"

"Well you're not cold, actually you're warm. Why is that?"

"Well I don't really know…. Wanna go ask Santa?"

"Ok sure." With that we were off me and Jack flying through the air.

"Let's make a deal… whoever reaches the north pole first wins; loser has to…" I thought about it for a moment then an idea suddenly strikes me, "Has to sing 'I'ma happy bunny' and hop around until the winner thinks the loser had enough embarrassment… and they have to do that in front of the guardians."

"You're on!" Jack said happily. 'Oh Jack I've realized these past 999 years that I travel faster disappearing?' I thought to myself, I must've said it aloud to because Jack said "You're 999 years old?"

"Yeah, why how old are you?" I had to yell because Jack was five feet in front of me.

"1,000" (A/N: I don't know how old Jack is but I'm guessing around that age continue)

"SHIT!" I yelled realizing Jack was in the lead and that the north pole was in sight. Then suddenly I felt a familiar sensation I looked down and saw nothing, I was also beating Jack.

"Haha take that Jack!" I yelled.

I could tell he was confused, then a look of realization came then horror "Shit." he mumbled.

I was shooting across the landscape and finally when I saw Santa's workshop I sat down on the roof and became whole again with a face of gloat might I add. "Not fair" he mumbled.

"Whatever, now you have to do a bunny dance, anyways lets go inside it's… to …cold" I said feeling faint.

"Yeah, it's tons warmer in there; it feels like Hawaii."

"Then come on I feel weak."

"Ok." After we came inside, I felt better but when I looked at Jack he had a look of fear.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We're in Santa's workshop; every time I sneak in here, I get caught." he whispered

"Well I'll make sure the both of us won't get caught; grab my hand." He looked confused

"Hand?" I whispered yelled and he did as told I then felt the sensation again and when I saw Jack he was gone as well. "Jack you have to keep hold of my hand, ok? I'll lead us to his office."

Jack squeezed my hand and I took that as an 'got it.' We flew through the workshop very easily then I saw a dooe that said 'office'. We went through the door and then we reappeared.

"Wow, that was a weird feeling."

"Yeah, you'll get use to it." I hear the knob turning. I made a boutique of random flowers, it was going through my mind, appear and another one for Jack. One for a yeti if one comes in and one for Santa. The door opens and all of the guardians (Santa, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, and Sandman) are in the doorway.

"Um, what's going on?" Jack asked.

"Oh Jack you're here… and with Gardenia. We were about to bring the both of you here."

"Marylynn." I mumbled.

"What for?" Jack asked. I could tell he was genuinely curious as to why they would bring me here.

"Who are those boutiques for?" Tooth Fairy asked me.

"This one is for you." I said handing her one I made another one appear

"Here you go Santa." I handed him the other.

"And this one's for you Sandman." Jack handed him the one he had and then another appeared in his hands "and another one for you Easter Kangaroo."

"I'm a bunny," he sounded aggravated.

"Hey no fighting, Jack has something to do for y'all." I said smirking

"Ahahah!" waving his finger.

"What?" I said annoyed he's not doing the dance and singing the song yet.

"You said in front of the Guardians, and if I recall you're a legend… not a Guardian."

"WHAT THAT'S UNFAIR I WON! SO THAT MEANS YOU HAVE TO DO IT IN FRONT OF ME TOO!" I yelled/complained.

"What is going on here?" Santa asked in his Russian accent. I was to busy pouting so, Jack explained our bet to everyone. When he got to the Gaurdian part he emphasized the Guardian.

"We'll Jack, hate to prove your wrong mate," Easter bunny started.

"But she is a Guardian now." Toothfairy finished.

"Umm someone explain this to me." I stated, sandman flashed all these images. Now most people wouldn't understand him but I did. "WHAT?! IM A GARDIAN!" I yelled somewhat surprised and everyone looked at me like I've grown 2 heads.

"What?"

"You understand him?" Jack said stunned.

"Well yeah I mean who doesn't?"

"I don't." Jack stated. I was even more surprised. But I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I smirked again…

"Jacky…" I said in a sing-a-song voice.

"What?" he mimicked me.

"Dance snow boy." I said.

He grunted but started the dance after four minuets I stopped him. What? I felt bad for him. After he stopped everyone still was laughing I was honestly was getting annoyed the laughter continued for about five minuets nonstop.

"ENOUGH!" I said in my deep voice. (a/n: when she gets annoyed or angry her voice gets really deep) I felt the workshop shake with my voice when I looked at my fellow Guardians, they looked…. scared and some surprised(Jack, and Santa)

"Come on Jack let's go."

"Ok bye, guys."

"See ya later Guardians!" I said and flew away.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

When we got back to my- I mean _our_ lake, I gotta get use to saying that; I realized the sun was about to rise.

"Hey, we better get some sleep?" I said. I noticed that she was starting to have bags under her eyes.

"Ok." was all she said before climbing a tree and sleeping on a thick sturdy branch.

She must've been exhausted if she morphs into a tree that fast. I feel asleep in the same tree but the branch I was on was higher up. 'I'll get some sleep for 20 mins then go to work.' I thought to myself.

0.o.o.0

I woke up 25 minuets later and saw that kids were starting to wake up. I started doing my magic. Come on, who don't like to wake up to a snow day in the winter? As I passed each window, I saw kids faces light up like Christmas lights. Speaking of which today's the 20th four days until Christmas eve; well there's a lot of work for me to do these next six days. (A/N: 2 extra days for the kids to enjoy) I wonder what Marylynn wants for Christmas?

* * *

Gardenia/Marylynn's P.O.V

I woke up to the sun in my face then I realized it noon.

"Where's Jack?" I said. I shrugged my shoulders, "Eh maybe he's in town making it snow."

I floated down from my tree branch onto the floor, "Today's the 20th," I said I smiled 'today's my birthday' I thought. "Today's the day I'm finally 1,000 years old!"

I saw baby tooth carrying a coin "Hi baby tooth" I yelled. She was far away so I was surprised she looked at me and said hello "Can you come over here when you're done with that?" I yelled again. She nodded ok, and took off. I looked down at myself and saw I was filthy.

"Yuck." I said so I stripped down to my under garments and literally jumped into the lake. I made two wooden bowls one for the hair and body wash im going to make. I summoned up the ingredient to make it organic. I then mixed it all together to make the hair wash.

"It should be ready in 15 minuets" I said to no one in particular. Now to make the soap.

(15 mins later)

Ok the hair wash is done. I felt something tickle me so I decided to investigate. I put my head underwater to see what was tickling me. I saw a clownfish (a/n: I know you guys are probably getting annoyed with me but hear me out… I wanted to put some tropical fish in the lake… continue) "Hey little guy how are you?" I asked politely.

"I'm fine and you? Oh wait you probably can't understand me."

"Actually I can and I'm doing fine; thankyou for asking." the fish looked stunned that I replied back.

"Oh ok then I have to go. My friends are expecting me… who are you?"

"I am gardenia."

"Gardenia, please forgive me for tickling you."

"It's aright; you don't have to apologize for that. Now I must reach the surface before I run out of breath." I nodded my goodbye and swam to the surface.

"Hi there!" I knew that voice anywhere I turn around to see Fear in the flesh.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him.

"Oh I can't say hello to a friend of mine, along with Pitch?"

"Wha?" I see Pitch come out from behind him, "I thought the Guardians finished you" I said genuinely surprised. I was even more surprised to see ice surround them freezing them solid

"Come on! We don't have much time before they thaw out!" I heard Jack yell.

"Lets go!" I jump out of the water leaves and vines surrounded me the leaves made a corset like top and the vines made a skirt that ended below my knee. It was comfy might I add, I see something flutter towards me.

"Baby tooth! Lets go" I held her in my hand and flew off with Jack next to me heading North.

"Let's hope that Santa will tell us what's going on." I said worriedly.

"Hey Marylynn? Mind telling me what fear meant by 'old friends'?"

"Fear and I are the worst enemies there is, we never are and never will be 'friends' let's hurry this up shall we Jack. Hold on Baby tooth." I said I grabbed Jacks hand and disappeared we arrived at the North in 30 seconds.

"Wow that was fast." Jack flew in ahead of me into the workshop but I stayed behind because Baby tooth was holding me back. "

Yes, Baby tooth?"

"You wanted to tell me something at the lake?" she asked in her cute little voice

"Oh yes! I was going to tell you that today is my birthday; I'm 1,000."

"Oh happy birthday… I guess so."

"Thank you Baby tooth." then we flew through the workshop. I saw all my fellow Guardians standing by the globe.

"Yo so wat's happin?"

"We are not sure yet." the globe went out as did the workshop light's. Everything silent. I decided to break the darkness by summing fireflies with one of the songs I keep hearing on the radio some thing called "Firefly's" anyways when I opened my eyes I see the place lighted by fireflies.

"So... ummm hahaha?" I got a shiver I don't like singing in front of people, animals and plants are ok. People they make me nervous. Some had either a look of shock or looked sleepy

"Umhum ah uh hi?" I forced a smile and tried to suppress a shiver but failed, "Why are you staring at me? And why why you no wish me happy birthday?" they looked even more shocked at the mention today's my birthday.

"Happy Birthday Marylynn." Jack said

"Thanks."

"Happy Birthday Gardenia." everyone else said.

"Thank you, and it's Marylynn"

"Alright Marylynn, also, why does your singing make me sleepy mate?" Bunny asked with his Australian accent.

"Um well uh I don't really know actually. Why do you think im horrible?" I asked I was starting to move towards Jack.

"No, not at all I think you voice is nice." Tooth said.

"Thanks Tooth." I said blushing. She beamed, and I smiled back 'Yes! Finally I reached Jack!' I thought for some reason I feel more safe when im close to Jack. The other Guardians I feel like they're my family. Like I can trust them and they'll keep me safe. I looked at the globe and it light's up again.

"Hey look! The globe's back on! Let's look at that." then they all looked at the globe that was glowing again.

I heard laughing coming from Santa's office but this wasn't a good laugh it was the kind that sent chills up your spine. The kind in the movies where the bad guy is starting to win. The kind that sends fear to you. I followed the laugh, I was intrigued by it. Jack noted I was missing and followed me.

So did Santa so they followed me into his office and when I opened the door...

* * *

Me: yea I thought about making this all one super long story but then I decided nah ill make it multi chapter so ooohhhh cliffy. Haha wanna find out what happends? Well you'll just have to wait

Jack: well Sara nice job what do u think Jimmie?

JJP: *drooling at Jack then straighten up* Uh I love it... *thinking* You're so sexy

Jack: *Looks at Jimmie weirdly*

JJP: You heard NOTHING!

47a534e0-c5a4-4f7a-83bc-02a31d581062

Y2:47a534e0-c5a4-4f7a-83bc-02a31d581062


	2. Chapter 2

Struggle With Feelings.

Chapter 2

Me: hey ho wassup! Heheh I no I should be working on my next chapt for my new story but eh…. Yo Jimmie how u doin? And guys I want reviews I want to know what I need to do to improve my story

JJP:-Never answer. Looking for Jack-

Jack: Sara does NOT own anything but the Plot, Gardenia, and Fear.

Me: WHY IS COLD IN THE SOUTH?! but I don't mind as long as you don't give me frost bite frost*sneers* but when I saw all that frost on the grass I was happy and still am thank u jack!

Jack: Cuz I made it that way, and well…sorry hehe anyways so Jimmie how have you been doin?

JJP: -blush, squeal then faint-

Jack: -blink- I don't know how to respond to that...

Me: My fingers r freezing well actually that's cuz im an idiot. Im wearing a tank top and shorts with socks and I have tile in my room…. but still… curse you Jack Frost *get's snowball and throws it* this is a T/M rating for maybe a violent scean and some lime not lemon, lime

* * *

I opened the door to see a little girl on the floor with a knife through her back. She's lying in a pool of blood, might be her own from the goop spilling from her back.

"NO!" I screamed. I looked around the room, plants withering and dying; not a good sign. A yeti in the pool of blood next to the girl. I run over to them before drop on my knees. I gently hold the little girl and yeti.

"It's ok. Everything's going to be alright, ok? Just hang on for me."

I hear plants yelling and screaming in pain. I hold my ears because it hurts me to hear them in such dreadful pain. Then finally I break down. I sobbed so hard I could barley breath; tears were falling harder. I felt two hands on my shoulders I look up to see Jack and Santa looking down at me

"Marylynn, look again at the scene." Jack said gently.

I sucked in a shaky breath before looking at the horror. But the thing is, I saw nothing. No pool of blood. No little girl, or yeti, nor dying plants. Everything looked… normal.

"Butdidn'tyouguysseethebloodandthegir landyetiand-"

"Gardenia; calm down, take deep breaths. There was no blood, and other things you say." Santa said

"But then how come….. Fear!" I spat the last word out with venom.

"Um, Gardenia? Mind telling us who this _'Fear'_ mate is?" Bunny asked with genuine curiosity.

"Alright," I took a deep breath to calm me down; "Fear created Pitch and gave him the knowledge of everyone's fear. He creates monsters from shadows. He is the one who makes your nightmares come true. He creates wars between countries by scaring them. He is the one who own's Pitch. He and Pitch set fear all over the country. And I warn you.. He. _Will_. Get. _You!_"

I looked up to see everyone looking at me with awe. "What?"

"How do you know this stuff Marylynn?" Tooth asked. I looked down again and blushed.

"Hey… Who wants some pretty flowers?" I asked, hoping they'll drop this conversation. I don't want to dicuss this now.

Jack came up to me and looked me in the eye "And…. What was that whole thing that happened back there"

"…"

"Marylynn"

"…."

"Marylynn you can tell me anything. We're there for you"

I sighed "That whole thing, that happened back there, was my greatest fears happening… there was a little girl on the ground next to a Yeti… they were in a pool of blood on the floor. The plants were dying and screaming… I told the girl and yeti to hold on but then I didn't see them breath anymore… and that's when I broke down… My greatest fear is a child along the Flora and Fauna dying. I-I couldn't stop them from dying… You must not let your fear get the best of you, and you cannot let him win.. if he does then… then we're all doomed. I was in control of my powers back there… He wants you to lose control so he can defeat you when you're at your lowest. Then he will gain access to your powers. He was there waiting for me to break but then you guys came along. And stopped me."

After I finished, I started to float or fly; whatever you want to call it, to the globe. "Ok Gard, you don't have to tell us how you know this. This information is enough."

"But Mate! I want to know how she knows all this bloody stuff!"

"She doesn't hav-"

"No. Jack it's alright…. But I'm afraid you won't want me to become an official Guardian after I tell you…"

"Ah it will be alright. We will let you be Guardian no matter what."

"Thanks Santa, Alright… well it was 10 years after man in moon put me here… I met this man and when he addressed me. I was surprised he could see me. I thought he was a human; but I was wrong, terribly wrong… it was Fear. He took me to his palace and got me a bedroom. I was thankful I had a place to sleep but I didn't know his plans for me then. The next night I was wondering around his palace when I felt something knock me into the next room and on the bed…" I took a shaky breath, and tried to calm down, but it didn't work.

I grabbed my medallion and looked at Jack. Then I continued "Fear grabbed me in some personal places I'd prefer he didn't. And well let's say he almost raped me before I got my senses back. I kicked him in a certain area and kneed him in the stomach. I was surprised he got back up; I quickly morphed into a panther and pounced on him. Next thing I see is blood. I morphed back into me and saw that I scratched him on various places. I then morphed into a dove and flew outta that place as if my life depended on it, 'cuz well it did. Then I bumped into M.N. and I guess you guys could figure out the rest."

I looked over at Jack and saw he was beyond pissed. He was literally steaming.

"So wait you can turn into animals?"

"Yes Tooth, but only when I want to. "

"Oh ok…"

Thick Silence; there was a long silence in the room. I guess everyone was thinking this whole thing through, but I decided to break the ice.

"So old Saint Nick, am I an official Guardian or…"

"Oh.. oh yes! I forgot; forgive me Marylynn let us begin the ceremony!" (im gunna skip to the part where he askes her if she wants to protect the children of the world and mostly because I haven't seen the movie in a long time so…) "Do you Gardenia, promise to protect the children of the world?"

I took a deep breath; I really want to do this. Even if it means sacrificing myself to protect them from Pitch and Fear. "Yes," I said with confidence and pride.

"Well then you are now an official Guardian!"

"Yippee?"

"Aw now come on Mate, you got to be more enthusiastic than that!" I was getting annoyed then a thought occurred to me.

I smiled deviously. "Hey Kangaroo? I bet you're really fast when it comes to racing."

"Well sure as bloody hell! And I'm not a kangaroo, I'ma bunny."

"Yes you are a kangaroo, and no you're not fast."

"I am."

"Are not!"

"Am!"

"Not!"

"Am!"

"Not!"

"Alright you wanna race? I'll give you a race!"

"You're making a big mistake." I sing songed so far so good.

"No I'll show this Barbie what speed is."

"BARBIE! I AM NOT A STUPID BLONDE, AND I MOST CERTIANLY AN NOT A GIRLY GIRL!" I yelled I was beyond pissed. I'm gunna kick this Bunny's sorry ass. I felt heat rising up and something stinging but I didn't care.

"Marylynn calm down; you got fire ants all over the place and it feels like the Sahara desert in here."

"No, Jack. I'm gunna beat, batter, and bruise this sorry ass. And piece of-"

"Ey watch that tong little missy."

"MISSY?!" I, was angry. I'm on fire… no really I'm _on fire_. I stomp up to the rabbit's face while still flaming; "No one calls me missy, or Barbie… got that wallabies? Now, we gunna stand here and fight or are we gunna race?"

"You're on."

"Good. We'll go to the Tooth's palace first, Sandman's castle, the warren, the lake, then back here first one to get back here wins… but u have to collect something to prove you went there."

" Alright then, let's do this."

"Jack start the count down."

"Oh no; I'm not getting involved in this."

"Fine Sandy?" Sandman nodded and started counting down. When he reached 'go', we left as fast as the speed of sound… literally.

* * *

Me: all right guys and gals who's gunna win? Leave you're guess

JJP:-Finally wakes, groaning and look up before frowning.- You are SO not Jack! -Strom out the room-

SK: That was werid...

JJP: You should let reviewers chose a winner!

SK: Hmm so_ who_ would win?

Bunny: me obviously

Jack: Don't get cocky

Me: Oh and you can? I want 5 reviews before I post the next chapter.

47a534e0-c5a4-4f7a-83bc-02a31d581062

Y2:47a534e0-c5a4-4f7a-83bc-02a31d581062


	3. Chapter 3

**_Struggle With Feelings._**

Chapter 3

**Me:** hola my readers, reviewers, and whatnot so I have a question for you guys if you could travel the world which countries would it be?

**JJP:** I so pick Barcelona. The perfect place to fall in love! –Look at Jack hopefully-

**Jack**: Sara, I live around the world already so count me out I thought you already knew that apparently not…

**Me:** well Jack I was polite enough to at least ask you I should really kick you out of my screen play

**Jack**: alright fine do whatever you want but know this little girl you don't scare me

**Me:***sneers and does the lowest growl* Lets go frosty the snowman! And im NOT little! Im a teen! GAR *gets in fist fight with Jack soon dust cloud covers us so on one tells wats going on* YOU JACKASS!

**JACK:** BITCH! You're a little whore

**Me**: Ah! y u litTel puta sepote MDRE BRUHO, u moter f*cking a*s!

**JJP: **_Hey if you don't want him he can live with me ^-^_

**Sara**: Aren't you suppost to be on a boy hiatus? and no *thinking he's mine!*

**JJP:** At the beginning of April?

* * *

We were outside of the workshop; where the race was about to begin. Sandy was the one who told us when to start, tooth was a judge and Jack. (A/N: Jack is a little **** *** **** ********* *****. Jack: Just shut up, let them read, and let's pick up from the fight Me: shut up! Don't tell me what to do! Let's go back outside. Sorry readers) was the announcer.

"Guardians on your mark, get set…. GO!" Then he shot the gun which made me jump a bit, but we took off at the speed of sound.

"And there off!" I heard. Alright listeners, the first place that we are going is Tooth's palace and so far in the lead is Gardenia, no wait… bunnie." I glanced over at bunnie, beyond pissed at the moment. Easter Bunny made a comment about it too.

"You're damn right; I'm pissed!" Wait, what's this? I'm beginning to catch up with him.

We're about to reach the palace. I blurted out something I shouldn't have.

"Jack if I lose you're gunna die. So hard but I won't kill you. Just hurt you that you wish you died." I balled my hands into fists.

"What?" EB stopped and grabbed my shoulders. I watched the shock and fear swirled in his eyes. He begin to rub massage my shoulders to calm me. Something took over me as I roughly grabbed his wrist, my nails pricking through the fur.

"If you don't remove those Bugs Bunny hands; I'll remove them. Permanently." I growled as I release his paws. And as a wounded animal, he lick the small traces of blood. I blinked.

"Bunny what's wrong?" I asked. What freaked him out?

"Jack!" He screamed flying back to Santa's.

'Must warn Jack.' Was all I heard as he flew. What's his problem?

"I'm going to have to take that bunny to the vet." I laughed. Then a heard a dark chuckle join me; I stopped instantly. I stood in a fighting position.

"Why do I always get the cold shoulder?" Fear asked in mock hurt.

"What are you doing here?" I asked irrated. Didn't Jack scare him off already?

"Just checking on you, sweetheart." He said jollily as his fingers danced around my waist. He lifted one hand to stare into my face.

"Gross." I said moving away in disgust.

"Don't you know? Everyday you slowly turn more and more evil. It's so delicious." Fear said his fire colored eyes flamed in excitement.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked moving back with my hands on hips. My hair fell over one eye, I tried to brush it aside but it stayed.

"Don't you see, honey? Don't you ever question why you weren't gardian at birth? Because the day you almost die you were filled. Half evil, half good. The evil is gaining control; and when you turn evil I'll make you my bride. We'll destroy and create the world in our image. I'll be so full, of fear by the world." He said gloating in power he dreamed of.

"How do I play in this?" I asked. I'll meet up with the rest of the guardians for plans to stop him.

"You, my dear Gardenia, is my ticket to success. Every king needs a queen." Fear said easily, "Once the evil within you is release I shall be there. Sucking the fear out of the lifeless humans and ruling."

"And if I suppress my evil self?" I asked.

"There is no hope sweet. You'll hurt the people you care for the most; just like you did to the poor Easter Bear." Of course Fear doesn't know EB's name. I mentally laughed. If Bunny was here he'd yell: I'ma Bunny!

"Enjoy your last days being good because hell will come." With that he disappeared.

* * *

Sara: woah... who knew? And lets not forget my amazing, wounderfully Bossome beta JIMMIE!

JJP:... *Looking for jack*

Sara: Jimmie, you have got to stop looking for him

Jack: nice job Jimmie for writing the rest of this chapter

JJP" thanks... wait.. arnt you and Sara gunna fight ?

Sara: nah we made up anyways guys prais jimmie cuz without her... *sniff* i wouldnt have an amazing friend i owe her big time... REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Struggle With Feelings**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Me**: well guys I know, I haven't been paying attention to this story this much but now here I am and my mind has an idea for the next chapters (hopefully)

**JJP**:-is looking for Jack-

**Jack**: I'm not talking to Sara since she didn't pay attention to this story

**Sara**: hey I said I was sorry mow please let me finish rapping to my fave song oh by the way I'm not saying it so who's gunna do it?

**Jack**: nope

**JJP**:-sighs dreamily- oh and my Dolphin doesn't own Raise of the Guardians characters

* * *

Once he disappeared I immediately flew back to the lake pondering what he said.

" He's lying, but… maybe he's right. I'm not going to deny it. I just have to fight it whenever the urge comes. I have to fight it because I will not turn into a monster. I have to do it for the guardians and children; they don't need another threat." I sighed as I continued flying through the sky. It must've been around dinner time because of the sunset. Once I've finally reached the lake, I didn't see Jack. Or anyone for that matter, it kind of scared me but I continued to the shallow end. To be honest I was dirty because I haven't bathe in three days and I smelled. Once my body was completely submerged, my clothing fell apart and soon algae, and seaweed covered me in a bikini like style. Soon I swam to the center of the lake to see the fish I had a conversation with sometime ago I think.

"Hey there!" I greeted kindly.

"Oh hello! Nice to see you again."

"Same to you?"

"So whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, ya know; just taking a bath. I guess you can say. " I said with a shrug.

While we continue to make conversation the lake felt a bit cold, but I ignored it. I couldn't ignore that soon, 'a bit cold' turned to absolutely freezing! I looked up and noticed the lake was starting to freeze on the surface. I started panicking and banged against the ice. But no use, it was frozen solid and I couldn't get out. I looked up to see Jack standing above me just staring, he looked disappointed and that crushed me. Wait… why do I feel crushed? Is it cause?

... no…nononono that can't be! I just barely met him! But yet I couldn't deny the fact: I liked Jack Frost.

_ Third person's P.O.V._

While Gardenia was too busy in her thoughts something crept from the depths of the lake. The tactical like shadow was slowly slithering towards the girl's ankle; when the girl felt something grab her ankle. She looked down and saw a darker black tactical; immediately realizing that it was probably Pitch or one of their minion sent to capture her. She let out a shriek that scared the poor fish away.

Meanwhile above the ice stood Santa and Jack, when they heard the shriek they went to see whats wrong. By the time they got there, they saw Gardenia being pulled to the bottom quickly. The icy cold boy stepped off the lake and the ice melted quickly. But not quick enough. For it was too late to save the girl from the depths.

* * *

**Me**: oooooowwwwww my fingers hurt from typing this so fast and let me explain somthin, so when the part of the story says Santa and Jack they came to see whats wrong they were at the edge Jack was sitting on the water so it would be kept frozen while santa stood on shore. Sorry if I confused you guys just wanted to clear that up.

**JJP**:I LOST JACK WHERE DID HE GO! -gasp- he _knows_!

**Me**: no Jimmie Jack isn't here he went to go get me a giant chocolate egg from easter bunnie cuz I won the bet with him that I could've finished this in one day and type really fast.

**JJP**:do you think he know I like him?

**Both**: review Por favor!

**Sara**: Then you get internet cake!

**JJP**: where do we get the cake from? 0_o


	5. Chapter 5

**Struggle With Feelings**

Chapter 5

**Me**: Hello person or persons reading this awful story, im surprised you guys like it anyways here will be a (somewhat) detailed description of what happens to Gardenia while she's at ****** ******.

**Jack**: why the censor?

**Jimmie**: to hide the location of where Gardenia's at

**Jack**: this means writing, _thoughts_, **actions**. And whatever. Now can I go stupid?

**Jimmie**: _-gasp silently- _

**Me and Jimmie**: Sara/me does NOT own Rise of the Guardians or anything recognizable. Only the story,

**Me**: and Jack you're an idiot

* * *

Gardenia's P.O.V.

The last thing I remembered, was being dragged down the lake and seeing Jack and Santa's face with a look of horror. Now, I'm in darkness that's all I see. I can't hear anything, let alone feel; now I feel myself shifting. Then a bright light, and I woke up.

"-**groan**- Uuggg… where am I?" I questioned as I got out of bed and walked to window.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

I'm in a palace? Why! I look up to see the ground in a hexagon like dome. Then I felt a little bit cold and looked down to see myself still in my bikini like outfit. I noticed a dresser next to me and looked inside it to see…nothing. I sighed and turn around to study the room.

The wall next to me had a huge French window with thick white cotton curtains, and a glass door ,with sheer curtains, that leads to a balcony. In front of me was a queen sized bed with four posts ,also with sheer curtains, a trunk in front of the bed with a big padlock on it, and next to the bed a night stand. On the other side was two doors, I walked over and opened the first one which led to a small bathroom, it had a towel rack with blue and green towels, a glass sink with a waterfall faucet, with a medium sized mirror above it, and a shower/bathtub with sliding doors.

I sighed with disgust and went to the next door. Inside was a walk-in closet filled with short skimpy outfits. I shook my head and left the closet.

I walked back to the bed and sat on it, "_Where am I? Hmm, I'm probably in Fear's palace… I have to find a way outta here, but first I need clothes. If I can find fabric and a thread and needle I can make clothes, because I don't see any plants at all."_

I looked at the window's curtain, I can use that that's enough fabric to make a shirt and loose yoga pants. Now I need thread and needle, and thus began my search around the room.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

Santa and I went to the workshop and called all the Guardians, and F.C's(A/N: instead of calling them 'Legends' I'm going to call them F.C's short for Fictional Characters)

"Alright everybody, Gardenia has been kidnapped." Santa began. At that moment Mother N began to cry and Father Time was trying to comfort her.

"Uh, last time we saw her she was being dragged to the bottom of the lake, we think she might've been taken by a shadow. Santa and I believe that Fear might've taken her."

"That's right. So we want your help to find her before something terrible happened to her…. Yes bunny?"

"A'lright Santa but aren't we suppose to contain her after that incident? I mean the bar- I mean Sheila's not in a very…..stable condition with her emotions; and all, and since her feelin's control her 'motions I don't think she'll be happy to see you or Frost."

"Kangaroo, I think she might've forgotten that already, but anyway we got to go around the globe to look for her. So we want you to go back to where you line but look high and low if you find anything to where she might be, I want you guys to contact us immediately. Everyone got that?" I asked and everyone nodded.

"Alrighty then let's go!" S.C. said in a cheerful way.

Sandman went up to me wearing a smirk "You like her don't you?"

I immediately blushed, "W-what? ppshhh no! What would make you think that Sandy?" he just 'tsk' ed and walked-or floated away. I just shrugged and flew back to my lake.

…

When I got back to my lake, I dove into the middle of the lake and swam downwards. By the time I got to the bottom I saw a swirl like it's been twisted to be closed.

"Well if it's been sealed shut, someone must not want us in….. but before I can do anything else I need to find Pitch." When I reached the surface; I looked around the trees that surrounded the area I knew Pitch was around here somewhere cause he's a creepy stalker.

So when I saw a shadow move; I talked calmly to it, "Tell me what happened to her."

"Why dear boy, what made you think I did anything?"

"Just tell me."

"Well it's true, I don't know what happened to her…. But…"

"But what?" I asked cautiously.

"I might be able to help, if you only listen to what I am going to say."

"Really? -.-* Fine." I huffed.

"Well you see, Gardenia was wrong on how Fear or I was created, for you see Fear and I are the same."

"WHAT!"

* * *

Gardenia's P.O.V.

I finally found a needle and thread; I flew up to the top of the window, and was about to pull the curtain off but heard the door creak open. So, I did what anyone would do; fly up to the ceiling and press myself up against it. I'm glad I did because I saw Fear drag in a girl and threw her against the wall. I winced, that's gotta hurt. I feel sorry for the poor girl, I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard him talk.

"Now my dear Shifter, would you please do as I say? You'll get a very nice reward."

"I'd rather slit your throat then do that." I giggled when she spat in his face. This girl's got guts.

"Why do that dear? Its simple just befriend Frost and make sure he forget about my lovely wife." I had to hold down a baby barf after he said that.

"No, you crazy behind rerun, and who in their right mind would marry a motherfucker like you?-**slap**-." She winced and got a handprint on her face.

"Since you won't change your mind, I'll come back later to put you in the dungeon's again…. Or worse." Then he left.

After the door closed, I saw the girl fall on the bed and weep. I felt sorry for her and flew down next to the bed and sat down.

"Shhh it's okay now… he's gone"

"Ok," She sniffed as we pulled apart form the hug and I took this moment to study her.

She had long curly brownish black hair with a cute bang that covered her left eye; her eye's were icy blue with a sparkle in them to make her look interesting. She was currently wearing a grey halter top with a diamond strap that was around her neck, a jean skirt with high brown sandals. And a pretty bracelet that wrapped around her wrist I noticed that it had two snake heads, one on each end, one eye was red, and the other green. And a nice brown skin tone. Overall very pretty.

"Hi my name's Gardenia, but I prefer Marylynn, and your name is..?"

"Shifter, but you can call me Jimalyn."

I gasped. I felt my vision go blurry with the tears.

"Marylynn you okay?" She sounded concerned. I nodded but I felt dizzy and passed out on the bed.

* * *

Jimalyn P.O.V.

I gasped when she fainted, I immediately went over to the bed to try to wake her up.

"Marylynn…. Marylynn.. MARYLYNN! Please wake up! Ooohhhhhkay what do I, what do I do, uhh -snap- I got it!"

I immediately went to the restroom and got an empty glass and filled it with cold water. Then I went over to the bed and splashed water on her face.

After a few minutes she woke up with a jolt, "Who, what, when where, why?!"

"Relax Gard you're safe, you just passed out."

"Oh okay…. Wait did you just call me Gard?"

"Yes, it my nickname for you, do ya like it?" I asked hoping she'll be okay with it.

"….. Yeah. I like it, but I wanna give you a nickname too, hm how about, Jim or Jay? Do you like one of those?"

"… I like Jay best."

"Okay then Jay it is! Oh I almost forgot!" I watched as she flew to the top of the window and pulled the curtain off.

"What are you doing!?"

"I'm going to use this curtain to make myself real clothes."

"Oh okay then, let me know when you need help okay?"

"Alrighty then! See ya Jen!"

"Why Jen?"

"It rhymed."

I shrugged and went out to the balcony.

"I'm done!"

I heard her say when I turned around I saw she made a long loose sleeved shirt that ended at her hip, and she was wearing these yoga like pants that covered her feet completely.

"Wow it looks so pretty! But… it needs something….. color!"

It did need color or design cause it looked pretty plain.

"I know but I don't have anything I can paint it with so I'm gonna have to stick to white" She looked so disappointed.

"If we ever going to get out of here and you still have that on we can go look for something to paint it with okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

"WHAT?!" I yelled my eyes widened.

"-**sigh-** Yes Frost we are the same. You see after I was defeated by you," He spat out angrily, "I decided to do an experiment to split myself in half and create a new army to… well you know, anyways I managed to get a hold of the personality mirror and split myself, but it went wrong the next day. He was becoming more evil than I. I'll spare you the details of what he did, we got into a fight and I managed to encase him, but he escaped. He started to build a castle of his own and when it was completed he found your precious Gardenia, and you know the rest from there on." When he finished, I stared at him in anger and shock.

"And you knew all this but you didn't bother to stop him." I said my anger building up more and more.

"Jack, you have to understand, my dear boy, that I found out recently." He said trying to look innocent. I could tell he was lying. But I decided to let it go

"…. So tell me Pitch. Where. Is. She." Venom dripping in my voice.

"In Fear's Palace, of course, under Tooth's river."

"What's the catch?" I said crossing my arms. He smiled in a maniacal way.

"You have to…"

* * *

**Me**: well th- th- that's all folks!

**Jack**: you got that from Looney Toons didn't you?

**Me**: yup! Anyways-

**JJP**:_ -sigh looking away-_

**Me**: uhhh review while I get rope, duct tape, and a pan

**Jack**: and I'll get a restraining order

**JJP**:_ -snap head up- _what's all that for?

**Me**: the pan to knock Jack out with rope to tie him up and duct tape to shut his mouth

**JJP**:_ -raises eyebrow then leaves the room-_


End file.
